The King's Child
by MarshyKat
Summary: You've heard of the stories of the Gods and Goddesses? What about Camelot? Now, what if I said that these stories are the same, with the same history. Would you believe me? The real story starts with a girl. Very small and seemingly unimportant. There is nothing special about this girl, nothing different, until you look. The story starts with a girl, but does it end there?
1. Athena

A woman lay dying on the shore of a beach, a beach with white sand and clear blue water that when you look down you can see even the tiniest shell. As this woman lay there on the sand with her hands just barely touching the water she draws shallow breathes as this is not just a woman, dying on the beach no, this women is dying. And as she is dying there is only one thing that she thinks, one thing she says, one name that she whispers. With her dying breath, she whispers that one name, now one may ask what is so important about this one name, the only thing I can say is that the name is not important, at least not to us, but to the dying women whose blood was running into the tide as the waves crashed into her weak and pale body, that one name meant the world and that one name was "Athena".

And then when her last breath left her body and was gone she closed her eyes for the last time and her soul travelled to the land of the Gods where she can look over Athena and see her daughter forever with her lover and heart at her side looking at her precious child. At how she means nothing to the world but everything to them. Forever the child will see their love when she looks at the stars and she sees them glow.

However, now that child lay on the floor in a little home surrounded by a golden forest, hidden from the world, in her safe little baby world for she has only been in the world for a few days. Were she was kept safe by her mother's love from the monsters that wanted to control the Gods with the one thing that means anything to them. The king's child that will be blessed by all the Gods and Goddesses when the time is right, for she is loved, for eternity, by the Gods themselves.


	2. Him'

There is a story that was told to little Athena within her first moments in the world, when she was just seeing the world for the first time and just seeing the moon and stars, which she fell in love with, for the first time. The story of the Gods, how there were many, there was Zeus who was the king of the Gods and Poseidon, his brother, along the Hades his other brother, and many other Gods and Goddesses. She also told her little angel of how sometimes they come from their big golden mountain and mate with mortal women, she may have left something out. She also told her little Athena of how they love and care for there children no matter how they are conceived, of how they are so powerful and so beautiful. Athena will always remember this story even as she grows, she may not remember the words for even what they mean but she will always remember the voice that spoke to her, the voice of her mother. However, sometimes she wondered if it was ever just a story and there were actually no Gods at all.

But as she sat on the grass by the training grounds of the knight's, her brothers, she saw such beauty. The blue sky's, the pink dresses of the townspeople and the laughter of the children whose only goal in life is to get to the well first and beat their friends. And there was 'him', with his bright smile and golden hair, the way he moves was always like a dance, a never-ending dance, and the way his sparkling blue eyes light up when he sees her.

When he sees Athena it's like the world does not care about anything until it sees her smile at the blue forget me not's that are always on her night table when she goes back to her rooms, or the way she cares for the people more than herself. Like when she has all the children from the orphanage over and they just play in the garden's and just run and laugh. But he never joins them no matter how much they ask him too, never is just carefree and run and play with Athena and the children. For 'he' is Arthur and as a prince, he can't just do what he wants. He must act and behave like a prince.

But then again I guess his feeling do not matter as a prince can never think for himself, he can never be selfish and be with the person he wants, with the woman he wants. So he makes such that she never sees, that she never just looks at him, that she never sees him smile at her and she can never see that in this dreams every night he is with her and its just her and him. They could be dancing or taking or even running around like children as he tries to catch her, but they can never be happy together for she is just Athena, a child some knights found alone and then gave a home to her, and he is Prince Arthur Pendragon the Prince of Camelot. A man that one day will be king and leader of his people married to a princess for an alliance between two kingdoms. And so the only thing that Athena and The Prince Arthur can be is friends and nothing more.


	3. Their Normal

When the day awake and the sun was up from its long sleep the day was just perfect with its bright sunny sky's and not a cloud in sight within miles, there was no rain or mud or snow or ice it was just a sunny day. But the townspeople where not the only one who thought the day was perfect so did the king of Camelot. King Uther saw the day as a good day for an execution of a man for a crime that by many eyes was not a crime at all for this crime that he had committed that was so grave that it needed an execution and not simple jail time was the crime of sorcery.

Now there was no plagues or death or great sickness, this sorcery crime was for the act of helping his mother for the day and making things move without touching them. To many minds this was treason but to many more, this was a man with a great gift and he was using it to help but to the king, this was an act that was so disgusting that the poor man needed to be dead.

The same would happen to any man or woman who had done that act of magic. And the same would happen to anyone who knowingly helped someone with magic, be it as simply giving them some food or helping them find a room at an inn for the night, all acts are seen as a crime, and it will bring certain death to the poor soul.

Now there something that you should know about Athena and that is that she hated death and the murder of people even if they had magic so, on that day she left the castle, where she lived in her round tower by her brothers, the knights, and went into the city where she could see the real heart of Camelot was, with the people. So, she walked and walked, she talked to the children running from their parents and helped an old man when his cart got stuck in a large hole, then she helped fill in that hole so it does not happen again. And this was a normal day for Athena so normal that everyone knows her name, and everyone know that she would help even if her dress got in the way, like it did when she was helping Mr. Jones, for her white, green and brown dress was ripped in some places and her white flowery shoes were no longer white but that was not something she cared for.

As she waved to Mr. Jones with his cart no longer stuck in that awful hole, she moved more into the town for she knew that the execution would not happen for another hour thanks to Arthur for telling her beforehand as he knows that she did not like death in any way. But what could she do but go into the city and try to put some good in the evil world that seems to only exist.

Then something extraordinary happened as she was playing with more than just 'some' children, she just happened to look up at right moment, the moment that will be forgotten to history but remembered in legends, she saw a boy, not yet a man, with dark hair and pale skin, walk into Camelot with his destiny written years before his birth, but she did not know that. At least not at this moment in time for it was still too early for that. At this point in time, the only thing she knew was that she was losing the game of ball and she was about to fall in the dirt by the kids for losing get again. But she will just laugh and smile and so would the knights her 'brother' who would just watch her laugh and never let her forget that she was bested by children under 10.

…

With the execution over and the remains removed Athena walked back to the castle ground. Even though she knew that the death was over she still saw some servants dismantling the stand and some more servants cleaning the blood, she did not know of the threat that was said or that the prince was there at the entre to the castle hall just watching and waiting as she stud, and she started to cry as she did at every excursion, for a life was lost and there was nothing she could do to help.

Just like it was a normal thing for Athena to help the people it was a normal thing for Arthur to walk down the stairs and bring Athena into his arms as she cried for the man that is now dead even though she did not know the man it sill upset her.

As he hugged her-her tears began to leave her blue eyes. And even as she cried she was silent for not a sob was heard from her big pink lips and as she cried Arthur thought that she was still the most beautiful women in the world. And then when she finally fell asleep from the sadness and exhaustion of the day, Arthur picked her up like always and proceeded to carry her to her room and place her on her bed because, just like all the times before, she cried herself to sleep. As Arthur laid her down he saw a stray piece of her bright hair, and so, he moved it off of her face just as he has done before, for he feels that nothing should hide her face from the world, or maybe his thoughts were 'nothing should hide you from me'.

Back at the castle hall where Arthur and Athena once stood there was a certain king at the window looking at the two however that was something that was unknown to both the prince and his sleeping beauty. As king Uther looks upon his son look at Athena all he can see is a time when he was a young man looking at his love and with this thought the king just knew that their love was going to be so strong that it will conquer even the evilest of foes for their love was so pure that the only way to even try to describe it would be to say that it was 'true love'. And you know what they say, not even the darkest of evil can take away the purity that is true love. And after all a great king always follows both his head and his heart.


	4. Did Not See

When Athena awake from her induced sleep that the sun was high in the sky and with that she just knew that she had slept through the day and night. Now that was not informant that startled her as on days with death she has always slept through the day and night. And so with her thinking all done for the morning she got up from her blue and white bed with a brown bed frame, and she looked over at her dark wooden side table and saw blue forget me not's, flowers that even as a young child always manage to appear in the same spot as if that flowers never age and die, that just sit there for the eyes that belong to Athena.

Athena smiled just knowing that Arthur had gone out and picked them just like he had always done, and as she thought about that, that a prince had gone out and got flowers for her, as he would never send someone out to 'their' spot, she started to feel better about the nice sunny day and what it had to bring. She got up from her bed with its white and blue sheets and walked over to her vanity were a mirror sat leaning on the wall with her reflection looking back at her and the only thing she really saw was the tear stain on her rosy cheeks.

She could not see her unnatural light blue eyes with swirls of silver that look that they could glow in the dark, she could not see her pure white hair that has never changed from when she was a child wrapped in the arms of the woman who loved her the most. She could not see how her lips always looked full and pink even though she has never once looked at any type of makeup in her life.

No, she did not see any of that, she just saw those tears down her cheeks so, she lifted her hand and glided her thin but long fingers across her heart like face and removed the tears. She looked at the mirror again and smiled. She then got up from the dark wooden seat and walked over to her blue wardrobe and open the doors to start her day.

"Astrid!" Athena yelled as she was looking for her brown work-out dress she always wears when she goes out and works on her archery as the dress allowed her to move more freely, however for some strange reason day she could not find it today. Not even a moment later a woman with brown braided hair and a small but beautiful figure walked into the room. She looked more like a lady than a servant.

"Yes, Athena?" She asked as she was told some time ago that she was not to be called anything but her given name, they had quite the conversation about it until Athena said that she would not have a servant any other way "What is it?"

"Have you seen my brown dress?" Athena asked still looking in the wardrobe as if her clothing will somehow appear out of nowhere. And as she continued looking she did not see that Astrid had the dress right in her hands behind her.

"You mean this one Athena?" Astrid said to Athena trying to hold in her laugh as every weak on the same day Astrid cleaned that dress and Athena knew that as every weak on the same day Athena asks Astrid to wash said dress.

As Athena turned to look at Astrid she saw the dress that was in Astrid's hands. Astrid lot her ability to hold in her laugh and not half a second later they both where laughed and so they just kept laughing. And this was a laugh that could be heard from her room to the knight's hall where all her 'brothers' heard Athena laugh as they were getting ready form training. The pureness of that laugh made all the darkness in the knight's hearts lift and only the good remain.


	5. Hisory That Became Legend

Away from Athena's tower-like room where there was joy and laughter, the training field was hectic with activity and wherein just some short moments history would happen. Now, this was not the type of history that people would forget, no, this is the type of history that over time would become a legend that sparked an age of peace and magic. A legend that even in today's world has never once been forgotten. And how this legend begins you may ask, well it begins with a man no bigger or more important than most, just walking across the drawbridge gate. As the man is walking he comes across the training grounds where it happens to be Arthur's time to train the knights and as he was doing this he was not being so nice to a simple serving boy named Morris, just doing his job as the prince's manservant. Well, let's just face it Arthur was being an ass to the poor boy.

"Where's the target?" Arthur said and the knights just laughed behind him, and in front of him as well and let's just say Morris was not having as fun of a time as the knight where.

Morris was running with the target in his grasp and it was not the lightest of things as he was trying to find a place that the prince wants it to be placed, not knowing that Arthur is just showing off to his fellow knights. "There, Sir?" Morris asks the prince trying and failing to block out the shining sun from his eyes.

"It's into the sun?" Arthur stated.

"But, it's not that bright," Morris said as the sun was behind Arthur when using the target and he did not what to carry the heavy target any longer than he already had.

"A bit like you, then?" Arthur said and he and the knights laughed at the expense of Morris.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" Morris said as he just wanted to be done with the target and the prince and go about the duties that does not include dealing with him and so he began to carry the target toward the castle wall.

Then without any warning, Arthur throws a dagger at the target that Morris was still carrying in his hand. "Hey! Hang on!" Morris said as he thought that the price was just impatient it was not this first time Arthur has done that to a servant and many suspect it would not be this last time either.

"Don't stop!" Arthur yelled and so Morris takes a few steps back and starts to place the target down.

"Here?" Morris asks as he starts to place the target on the grass of the training ground just thinking 'why is this my life? I can clean and bring food but why oh why do I have to deal with him.'

"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur yelled at the poor man as he throws yet another dagger. "Come on! Run!" Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large and heavy target left and right, up and down just as Arthur throws yet more daggers being a big ass, really the only time when he is not rude and is a complete gentleman is when Athena is around. Not even when other royals or visiting nobility is he as nice and sweet as he is with Athena.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" But with that said Morris finally drops the target overcome by the weight, heat, and exhaustion. The target rolls to a man's feet and this is the moment in time that jump-starts everything. So many events had to happen for this moment, Morris being the one with the target, Arthur throwing the daggers and Morris dropping the target, so it rolls just right that it goes in the direction of Merlin. The man who will change history. And that history becomes a legend.

Merlin puts his foot on the target so Morris couldn't pick it up as he chases for it trying to not lose his job or his head. "Hey, come on, that's enough," Merlin said as he looks at both Morris and Arthur.

"What?" Arthur said looking at Merlin like he is an idiot.

"You've had your fun, my friend," Merlin said starting to see that Arthur is not going to back down from this.

"Do I know you?" Arthur said already knowing the answer to the question.

"Err, I'm Merlin," Merlin says as he holds out his hand for Arthur to shake as an introduction to each other.

"So, I don't know you." Arthur response just looking at Merlin's hand and not shaking it forcing Merlin to put his hand down.

"No," Merlin says answering the question he asked before.

"Yet you called me "friend," Arthur said not in the nicest of ways.

"That was my mistake," Merlin said realizing that Arthur is just an ass who thinks himself better than others.

"Yes, I think so," Arthur says.

Now as this whole conversation is going on Athena is walking to the training ground alone as she just enjoyed the quite. She didn't hear what was going on or what happened before head all she saw was Arthur talking to a man with black hair just to see him take a swing at Arthur as his back was turned. Something that only a coward would do.

"Arthur look out!" She yelled making him look for her but also back to Merlin and so he twists Merlin's arm behind his back. As this is happening she runs to Arthur to make sure that he is ok and the only thing she really picks out is Arthur saying, "No. I'm his son, Arthur." Then the boy is taking away by guards.

"Arthur are you ok?" ask Athena looking over Arthur holding his face to make sure he is ok. Just like a wife would when her husband comes home from a battle.

"Yes, I'm fine Athena." He said to her as she hugged him just like she always does. You never have to worry about me I'm ok. Alright." He said knowing that she worries too much about him and her 'brothers' its just who she is and so, he hugs her back and closes his eyes just enjoying being in the arms of the women he loves with a passion but can never be.

…

As the day went on and on from morning till night nothing really existing happened, Athena worked on her archery and challenged Arthur to a game to see who could get more arrows in the middle, which she won through Arthur would say that he 'let' her win. Athena also went into the town and helped yet another poor soul who got their cart stuck in a hole, she played with the children of parents just trying to go about their day to which the parents of the children were entirely grateful for. When she went back to the castle she helped servants make beds, clean rooms and helped some of the younger knights with sharpening their weapon.

Then after her long but exciting day, Athena went to her room where get got ready to so to bed and with her non-stop day she had no trouble falling asleep, but just before she closed her bright eyes she looked out her window that framed the stars. She could see that those bright and wonderful stars were moving like a dance just like they did every night, as she closed her eyes for the last time that night she succumbed to the dreamland and fell asleep. If Arthur had been there he would have said that she looked like an angel sitting on her cloud in the sky looking at the people in the world and helping them in some way, but then even caked in mud Arthur has said that she was the most beautiful person in the would and no one could ever take her shine away.

…

When Athena woke for the next day, she picked out a green dress that had a lighter green overcoat that laces in the front, she then grabbed her brown flat shoes that housed a bow on the front just where the front of the shoe met her skin and she left her white long wavy hair down with a leafy flower crown atop her head. She then left her room to go into the town where she saw some of her many 'brothers' to which she said 'hi' to and walked with them to the training grounds where the knights stop but Athena continues to the towns.

As she left the castle grounds as she was now in the upper town she came across the dark-haired Merlin in the stocks, which he did not see Athena she certainly saw him, not like it was hard to as he was getting pelted by rotten fruit and vegetables. She then sees Guinevere go over and starting to talk to the man and while she did not know Gwen all that well she did know that she did no just go up to people and start to talk to them especially if they had done something wrong.

She does start to think that maybe the man was not trying to hurt Arthur in a way that was with serious harm but more to teach the prince a lesson. Athena was not as naïve as people like to make her out to be as a women with her head in the clouds thinking the world only had goodness and no evil, she does know that Arthur can be a bit of an ass and a downright bully to others but she just does not like to see him as that man. Athena likes to see Arthur in a light that no one ever likes to see him in, as a little boy in need of love that was never spared to him.

Its was mid-day when Athena found herself in the lower parts of town. As she goes about her walk she not only hears but sees Arthur and Merlin fighting and she then found out that her morning thoughts were right even though she had hoped that they where wrong Arthur had started this whole mass and now he can clean it up, but as a prince or a boy Athena does not know.

As the fight went on Arthur was clearly winning though at times I did look like Merlin was getting the upper hand only for Arthur to beat him again and again. In the end, Arthur had won and Merlin had been defeated by the prince, as the guards began to pick up the losing boy for attack the prince, even if the prince had started it, Arthur just happened to look up at the right time and location to see Athena. Now that did not shock Arthur as he knew that she'd be down in the lower town helping the people, what did shock him however was the look upon her face, it was a look of disappointment, and she was disappointed at him and no one else.

As Arthur looked over at the black-haired boy and saw the guards start to take him away to the dungeons he started to think, he did start the fight and so maybe just maybe Merlin should no have to pay for a crime to which he did not comment. "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." He had hoped to look up and see a look of happiness upon Athena's face and to shake the look of disappointment from his mind, he could not find the women as he had clearly walked away. This only succeeded in making the prince feel worse.

He knew that he would have to make it up to her and he would, by not only getting her more forget me not's but also inviting her to the party that was to go on. He was already planning to ask her and he'll make his plan better and save her a dance, a long one, a very long one.


	6. Dragons and Gods

**I've updated the last chapter and so if you've already read it play reread it or there will be some parts that you will have miss. And I just what to say think you for reading my story and place leave a comment, I love to hear feed-back. anyway enough of me talking enjoy the story. **

As the castle lay asleep and the town dead only one being lay awake, this being was not the most patient of creatures and this creature had been waiting for a lifetime for these events to happen. For Merlin, Arthur and Athena to be in the same place, for the fights and the love, for fate, he had sat a wait but now he was done waiting.

"Merlin…Merlin" the being whispered with his strong and deep voice that was light and airy at the same time, the being was searching for the boy with magic no one has seen over the long and fear-induced years. The creature's voice carried magic and light with it to find the boy and to make him hear the voice, to hear Him. And so it was not a surprise for the creature when he felt the lost boy wake from him dreams and hear him.

This was not the first time the creature tried to speak to the boy but this was the first time he had listened. He had felt the boy move closer and closer. Closer to the creature and closer to the boy's destiny.

As Merlin hear and followed the voice he snuck out of his room and out the doors of Gaius' home within the castle.

As he crossed thought the castle square, named from its shape, he hears the deep and powerful voice of the creature again as the being calls Merlin's name, again and again, he descends from the wrought Iron stairway, the stairway that goes down to the dungeons, he sees a pair of guards playing a game a dice. Merlin had to think quick as this would be his only chance to see what was calling him, as so he does the one thing he is actually good at, he uses magic to move the dice and enchant them to roll away when the guards get close to them. This leads the guards into a dark hall and away from the dungeons.

As the guards are chasing their dice Merlin grabs a torch from the wall and lights it then he heads down a tunnelled stairway to which the voice must come from. The voice whispers again when Merlin enters a large cave and then the voice starts laughing as the creature projecting the voice and see the black-haired boy and is overcome by relief.

Merlin looks around the big dark cave hoping to see the owner of the voice, but he does not. "Where are you?" He yelling into the cave making his voice echo into the walls of stone as he looks around more, then seemingly out of nowhere a Great golden Dragon fly's right in front of the young Merlin scaring the life out of him in the process. "I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny." The Great dragon says who's name is Kilgharrah.

This question intrigues Merlin, even if it was not a question, so much that he responds to the dragon. "Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." The great dragon says.

"So, there is a reason?" Merlin asks in excitement as he may finally get some answers. Answers that he has been looking for since he realized that he was different from the other kids in his village.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon states.

"Right." Merlin draws on as there is no way that- that ass of a prince, who is only a prince because of blood and nothing else, is going to do something so great.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." Kilgharrah says as if the dragon can read the stars and see into the minds of man, and maybe he can.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Merlin states not really wanting to talk about the prince anymore and just get back to talking about the reason for his magic not knowing that this exact reason is what it is for in the minds of many men.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." The dragon says with his words full of wisdom.

"No. No, you've got this wrong." Merlin practically yells not wanting to have anything to do with the ass of a prince.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." Kilgharrah states.  
"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." Merlin yells as once again who would want to help the person who put him in jail for something the man started and only acts like a boy and not a man or even a prince.

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it." Kilgharrah says after laughing for Merlin would learn to love the prince like a brother and they would become like a family.

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." Merlin tells the dragon.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." He tells Merlin as he gets ready to fly away and fly he does with the only sound left being the rattling of the chain keeping the great beast under the castle and Merlin's yells, "Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!"

As Merlin was talking with the Great Golden Dragon that Merlin would call 'the Great Beast that just loves to talk in riddles' Athena was sleeping in her bed having more of a vision than a dream, not that she knew that. In this 'dream' she saw a golden city, powerful Gods and beautiful Goddesses roaming the town and just enjoy their life. Now two of these people stood out more than the others to Athena. The God, a strong-looking man with dark hair and even darker eyes that still showed the purest of love when looking to the Goddess beside him. And this Goddess had long golden hair and bright blue eyes, to Athena she looked familiar but she could not place her. The God and his Goddess were both sat on golden thrones and just looked at each other with pure love, lust and longing, what they were longing for Athena did not know but she wanted to find out as by the look of the couple to Athena's eyes they had everything that they needed with each other and no one else. Maybe they were longing for a child and the poor Goddess could not have children.

Then suddenly and all too soon both of their heads turned and they looked at the exact spot where Athena stood. They looked with wide smiles and tears like they had just been told that happiest news of their life. Their lips moved as they began to speak but Athena heard no sound escape their lips and all to soon Athena felt a pull. Not a pull of magic or of someone dragging her, she felt the pull of waking up. She did not move an inch but the figures grow blurry, the beings left her sight and the golden city disappeared from her view, but she had not moved.

As Athena awoke from her dream of Gods, Goddesses and golden cities she felt a little sting on her back, like when you nick you finger as your sharpening a blade, then the feeling was gone just as it appeared. Not even thinking about the half-second of pain knowing that it was just from laying on her back she fell back to sleep. This time however she did not dream of Gods and Goddesses or even of golden cities, in-fact her dreams were dreamless.

As she dreamed in her dreamless sleep markings began to appear upon her back. Now, this was not some meaningless markings for how could it be as they just came out of no were however this was not caused by magic, will not human magic. These marks where blessings from all the Gods and all the Goddesses, not to be discovered for some time passed and not to be understood until more time but that will not make them anymore unnoticeable or unimportant.


	7. The Lady Helen

When Athena woke for the morning, late, she rushed to dress and to get out of her room, get out and the castle, and get to the lower town as he told many mothers that she would take care of their kids. Then Athena got to the home of the children she apologized repeatedly to the mothers for being late to which the mothers replayed that they were not at all upset and where just happy that she could take their kids with no trouble.

As Athena had no less than 20 kids from 14 different families they walked, well Athena walked and the kids run around the lower part of the town but when the children started to annoy the market place Athena decided that they would leave the city ground completely and go just outside of the gate but not venture into the woods that house evil being. The children, happy to be out of the city, run around the grass fields and played games.

When it was a little pasted mid-day Athena took the kids back into the city and to their families. When doing so the mothers tried to pay Athena for her time but she did not take one coin from the women as they needed that money for food and clothes and Athena would take nothing from them.

When Athena was just leaving the last house after bringing an adorable little bright eyes girl home named Sara, the mother again tried to pay for Athena's time. This mother was one of the younger ones, Sara being only 3, she was tired all the time and Athena suspected she with child once again; she was grateful beyond believed to Athena from giving her some time alone. Sara seeing what was happening came up with a plan, for being just 3 she was a very smart child, they would pay in flowers as Athena always wore a flower crown. Athena acceptance this form of payment and after Sara put the flowers in her hair, Athena left the home and went back to the castle to get ready for a Banquet that was going on that night.

When she got to her room after helping Sir Leon with bringing his armour to the armoury, Astrid was there with a bath all ready for her and after dismissing the tired looking, properly from working all day, women to go home and get some sleep she undressed and got ready for the party.

…

When the sun started to leave the sky, but it was still bright enough that you could say it was still day, the Banquet started. The Hall was brought to life as the celebrations began, what they were celebrating Athena did not know for she did not see the death of a person cause for celebrating, magic or not.

Knights were drinking, well not the ones on duty or patrolling the lower and upper parts of the city, ladys where gossiping and dancing only trying to find the perfect husband in the form of a rich knight, and lords were showing other lords their power, strength and money by showing off their knighted sons, beautiful daughters, young wives and pricey clothing. 'Just another day at of Court life' was Athena's only thought when she walked into the Hall sometime later in the night as right now she was with Morgana and Gwen helping with hair and clothing.

As time passed but the party sternly never dimmed Gaius, a lovely father figure to most and friend to others, and Merlin, the young bright new ward with magic and a great destiny who just might have taken a liking to Gwen, entered the bright and lively room and it certainly was lively with the dancing lady's and boosting lords. Merlin had a smile on his face as he looked around the Hall just to look upon many pretty young unmarried lady's and all the, in his very opinionated opinion, rude and arrogant knights. Then as for Prince Arthur, he was being loud and just a prat, so nothing new there, and stuck out the most being both a prince and being surrounded by all his knight friends. Merlin saw him right way, well after the lady's that is, laughing and fake fighting, at least that's what he thinks they were doing, with the knights.

As Merlin looked around the Hall more, he sees that a certain lady and lady's maid is missing from the gathering, but just as that thought entered Merlin's mind it left as the doors opened to reveal new people entering the gathering. Everyone's heads turned towards the door, especially Arthur's, as two women, no one was not a woman at all one was the lady Morgana, the king's ward, being the ward since childhood for her father and Uther were friends and when he met his unfortunate death Uther took her in. Morgana was wearing a very scandalous red dress, the only thing keeping it up being a small but elegant gold necklace for it had no sleeves. The dress also had a golden belt that looked like leaves have been frozen in time by the gold that covered them, the women beside the lady, however, was not a woman or even a lady she was an angel whose light could never dim and go out, this angel was Athena, and the minute she entered Arthur could not take his eyes off her. Athena's snow-white hair was braided with a flower crown to accompany it, the flowers being the ones Sara gave her which happen to be pale blue roses, the roses went perfect with her dress being light blue like the flowers, the dress had a sweetheart neckline and was off the shoulder with long flowy sleeves, the dress was covered in little rhinestones and the skirt flowed. It was a beautiful dress, but to Arthur, and many many other men, Athena looked beautiful.

As Morgana and Athena walked around the room talking and laughing to each other about who knows what most of the man, even the married ones to which the wife's kindly smacked them, including Arthur and the young Merlin, followed the two women with their eyes as they continued to glide, as they were too graceful to walk, further into the Hall.

Many of the knights next to the prince heard men utter words that many of the men in the Hall were thinking in some way shape or form, "God have mercy." As the two women continued to glide around the room with a grace and elegance that can only be fit for a Queen, or even a Goddesses, and even the young Merlin had that thought to as he was not very subtle about his stating of Morgana as she walked passed him.

After Morgana had had completely passed them Gaius was sure to put Merlin in his place as a man to work and not play just as Arthur moved over to the two women. He moved to Morgana for duty as he kissed her cheek and told her that she looked lovely, however, he moved to Athena like a man under a spell because from the minute Athena walk in Arthur was under her spell. As he moved from Morgana to Athena, he leaned into her like he was just going to kiss her cheek like he did with Morgana but he whispered into her ear a question that she readily agreed to.

Back with Gaius and Merlin where Gaius was still talking to Merlin about how he was at the Hall to work and he needs to stop looking, well staring, at the ladies of the court when Gwen approaches the two-man and starts talking to the warlock.

"She looks great, doesn't she" the lady's maid had said to Merlin as they look at Arthur and Morgana talking as Athena is beside them. Both Merlin and Gwen thinking that Arthur and Morgana have feelings for each other not realizing that it's as sibling and nothing more.

"Yeah," Merlin said to Guinevere.

"Some people are just born to be queen." She tells the man as he can see that he is more focused on Morgana than her.

"No!" Merlin cries in outrage because of course, the prat gets everything including the girl.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen quickly replies.

"Oh," Merlin chuckle "come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those really rough, tough, save the world kind of men." Merlin tells the maid joking around with her.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." She said not really thinking about what she had just said.

"Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary," Merlin said thinking about his magic, magic the, if discovered, will get him killed.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." Says the quickly blushing women.

"Thanks," Merlin tells her just for them both to turn away from each other awkwardly.

…

Hours later when the sun left the sky and the only light was from candles, the king Uther finally arrived at the party being the last one to get there. He walks straight to the royal table at the end of the Hall, as he gets there the lady's, lords and knights go to their seats while the servant stood off to the sides of the room. Morgana, Arthur and Athena, as an official guest of Morgana and an unofficial guest of Arthur, found her place between the two. The king only allowing it for reasons unknown to the room.

As everyone in the room finally finds their place Uther starts his speech to introduce the Lady Helen of Mora a singer like no other, she had been in the castle for some time now but many had not seen her.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." As the Kings ends his speech, the room applauses both him and the Lady Helen as she steps out and moves to a little raised platform like a stage to which all could see her. Everyone takes their seat after the king at sat first and under the royal table at the back of the room where no one could see, the heads of Arthur and Athena find each other and intertwine together. The music plays, and the lady sings.

As Helen is sing something unexpected starts to happen, the court members, the servants and even the royals start to fall asleep, many tried to stay awake but they all fail to do so as one by one they succumbed to the exhaustion. Merlin, seeing what was happening to the people of the room covered his ears by pressing his hands over them seeing that the music was not music at all but a spell. Cobwebs begin to form over the people and the hall like a room that was never taken care of but the court stays as they are, in there enchanted sleep completely unaware of what was happening.

Merlin sees how the lady's eyes never leave the sleeping form of Arthur as she starts to walk from the platform and towards the prince unaware that one person was still awake. She starts to pull a dagger from her sleeve as she still sings her evil spell which Merlin see her do and working out just what she plans to do. Using his magic he drops the chandelier at just the right time so that it falls on the woman just as she raises her arm to throw the dagger at the unexpecting prince like a coward killer who would stab a person in the back as they know that there would be no other way to win.

After the singing stops and the spell ends the party members start to wake from their magic-induced sleep pulling at the cobwebs. The only thing you could hear is the muttering words of confusion from the people as they did not know what had happened or what was going on. As Arthur wakes he immediately looks over to Athena to see if she was all right by moving his hand and cupped her cheeks to look her over like a lover would, only after he sees that she is the definition of fine does he remove his hands and pulls at the cobwebs from first her then himself. Then both Arthur and Uther sit up from their sloshed positions just to see not the lady Helen on under the chandelier but one Mary Collins the mother of the boy executed a few days before. Mary had used an enchantment to look like the lady Helen who has been dead for a long while now.

When on one is looking Mary raises from the ground just enough to throw the dagger she was going to use to kill the prince with magic so that it lands in the target and nowhere else, her target being Arthur. Merlin, not thinking for one moment, slows down time just enough to help him run to reach Arthur in time to pull him from the chair he was on into the floor. The dagger does slide into her target being the chair where Arthur was not a half-second ago. Mary, seeing that she had failed in her take to avenge her son collapses into the ground, dead once and for all. Uther, Arthur, Athena and Morgana all stare at the dagger just to look over to Merlin on the floor helping Arthur off said floor overcome with relief that the prince was not harmed.

Athena jumps out of her seat and runs to Arthur's side just to check him over to see that he is indeed perfectly all right is not a little shaken by the whole ordeal, in that moment Athena wanted nothing more than to hug Arthur but she knew this was not the time and certainly not the place. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." The king told the boy as he was now standing after helping the prince get up off the floor not that Arthur would admit it.

"Oh, well.." Merlin starts as he mutters what he says as he does not know what do say to the man that will kill the boy if he learned that Merlin had magic, does not matter what it was used for.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther tells the muttering boy as he just thinks that he was just doing his duty as a citizen of Camelot and nothing more.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness," Merlin tells the king.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Uther says not taking no for an answer.

"Well..." Merlin says thinking about a rewarded like gold, gold would be nice.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther says before Merlin even has a chance to speak and the Court applauds as Athena laughs a little and Gwen looks at Merlin as if she is saying 'good luck with that.'

"Father!" Arthur says in outrage as the last thing he wants is the boy who he dislikes very much, as hate is just to strong a word by the eyes of Athena and even in his mind Arthur does not what to hurt Athena but the by of the 'H' word as she calls it, as his manservant.

…

As the night went on and people went to their rooms or homes Athena and Arthur were walking in the halls of the castle.

"So that was some party right?" Athena asks Arthur trying not to laugh a little.

"Oh yes love it was so fun. The highlight was when I almost died." He told her.

"You are all right though. Right?"

"Yes, Athena I'm fine. I'm ok," Arthur said bring Athena in for a hug. "You know I did not get a dance."

"No, I guess you didn't," Athena says as they get to her room. "Well if you are done bring a prince for the night, would you like to come in, and then we can have that dance." She asks.

"I would love too." He says as he walks into her room where they will dance the night away and fall asleep in the same bed but of course that will not happen till the door closes, so they can live in their own world until the sun come up through the clouds.


	8. Markings, Training and The Library

When morning came and the light from the sun began to shine through the window of one certain tower that lay on the sides of the castle of Camelot, Arthur awoke to the most beautiful sight in the world. This sight would outshine the stars and burn brighter than the sum, this sight was Athena laying on her large bed with her hair like a halo around her heart like face, and just then Arthur vowed that if this was the last thing that Arthur had ever seen then he would live a life fulfilled and die a happy man. She looked so peaceful when she slept, well she always looked peaceful but now he can look and not stop for fear of the Kings wrath, as Arthur moved to his side so he could continue looking upon his beauty Athena moved just so and her lips parted. This was just too much for the young prince as he moved to place a kiss on her forehead.

Arthur begins to lift from the bed when he caught sight of something dark in colour on the women's back. Knowing that Athena would never get something as painful as a tattoo placed on her body as for a tattoo you burn the skin using a white-hot iron, he moved so he could look at what it was. As he looked he saw many black markings and he just knew that something was not right as even if she got a tattoo it would not look like this, as he started to move more and more to get a better look at the markings Athena started to wake up, not that Arthur would notice in his current state.

"Arthur" was the first thing to leave her lips and if he was in his right mind Arthur would have shuttered. Athena opened her eyes when he did not say a word. "Arthur?" she spoke again as she just knew that when the look in his eyes he was thinking about something and it was not a god something. "Arthur, what is it, what's wrong?" she finally said to the young prince.

"What are those markings on your back?" he asks her, his eyes showing worry just as much as his tone did.

"What are you talking about?" she says however as she was still a little sleepy having just wakening up for the day she did not understand what he is asking her and did not hear his tone.

"There are black markings on your back love." He told her. And she finally understood what he was asking and so she got up from the bed and walked over to her vanity to look in the full mirror she had standing next to it. When she got there she turned to look at her back. "What in the world" was the only thing that she could think of as there was indeed black markings on her skin. Her once unmarked skin was stained when with things that she did not understand. She looked over to the man still sat on her bed and looked to him with a look of distress upon her face just to look back upon the mirror. She had so many thoughts running thought her head too many to say out long, 'How did I get these?' 'Where did they come from?' but most of all 'What does this all mean?' and "Am I cursed?'

…

As Athena and Arthur were looking at her markings outside knights were coming from far and wide as there was a tournament coming up. The town's streets were lined up with the visiting knight and the markets were loud with owners were trying to get the nights to buy something. This was no different from when the kingdom of Camelot had any other tournament or some sort of celebration, in one way or another the only thing people think of is the gold they will get.

A table lay in the middle of the castle's square for the knights to register to compete in the fighting. A man in yellow and green rides up to the table and places both his helmet and his seal on the registration table where he announces himself to the man talking names. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament." The knight tells the Steward, to which the steward says, "Welcome to Camelot."

…

Sometime later in the day when Arthur had finally left Athena's side he went to the Ramparts of the castle as others were in the castle, others who wish to fight, he does not want the others to see his skill. Arthur trains in his standard armour wearing all parts to it but his helmet as it's not required at this moment, with him is Merlin also wearing armour like Arthur however Merlin is wearing a helmet and has a shield in his hand so Arthur does not kill him with his sword. It's not like Arthur was trying to hurt the boy, well many not much.

"Ready?" Arthur asked Merlin not really caring about the answer.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin said starting to know better when it comes to Arthur.

"Not really," Arthur says as Merlin draws his sword that's not really his then Arthur attacks.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield." Arthur says the part he is hitting before hitting it to help Merlin some but as Merlin is so hopeless with fighting it really does not make any difference. But then Arthur attacks Merlin head as he did not block the hit. "Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." Arthur continues as he tags Merlin in the back.

"Ow! I am." Merlin told Arthur.

"Once more," Arthur said getting ready to swing again. "To the left. To the right. And left. Head." And once again Merlin does not block the oncoming attack and gets hit.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win." Arthur says more like yells in frustration to Merlin.

"Can we stop now, please?" Merlin asks but Arthur pays him no mind and hits him on the head once again but this time Merlin topples over on to the ground where his helmet rolls off and so he just lays there not getting up.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur tells Merlin were Merlin then asks, "Is it over?" which Arthur replies "That was just the warm-up. How's your mace work coming along?" as he swings a mace over his head and Merlin sighs just knowing he is going to be in quite a bit of pain after this.

…

After the training with Merlin that was more like Arthur just hitting the boy over and over, Arthur let Merlin go. Merlin's first trip was to the lovely Gaius' chambers to complain to the poor old man about the prat prince then when the morning made its rounds he would venture to Guinevere's home in the lower town to find out low to put on armour once and for all and maybe to talk to the girl not that Merlin would say that out loud.

Arthur, on the other hand, went to the training grounds were many of the visiting knights were practising like fools showing Arthur their level of skill and their moves. With this Arthur can asset the man and see if he stood a chance, with many if not all of the man he found that yes he could beat them. As he was watching the knights he could not help but let his mind wander to a white-haired woman with bright eyes and pale skin just to not really think of the girl at all but the markings that seemed to just appear on her back just how far he did not know. When he left her rooms to train with Merlin she had said that she would go to the library to find anything on the markings and hopefully what each of them mean as there were more than one.

As so she did, she sat in one of the many empty tables in the library as not many of at all people visit the room filled with books. And so she read and read, book upon book until she found something and as it happens she did. When she got up to get another book something caught her eye, it was a plan book, seemingly unimportant and looked like it had not been touched for a lot of time, it almost looked abandoned. She went over and lifted the book from its place on the shelf on blew off the dirt and dust, on the cover of the book was a lighting blot just like from one of the many markings on her back, with this she just knew that this book could have answers to her questions, it was just a feeling.

She walked back over to her table and started to read the pages, it was filled from front to back with Gods and Goddesses. She remembers the story's the people used to tell her when she was just a little girl, these stories had the Gods of old in them. These Gods, both male and female, controlled everything from something as big as the rising and setting sun to something as small as a spider's wed. If you prayed to these Gods and gave them offering they would help you in life, whether it be to have healthy children or to have your crops grow the Gods would help.

As she read and read she did not see that one Geoffrey of Monmouth the court genealogist and keeper of the royal library in Camelot was walking up to her.

"Well, I have not seen that book for a long time." He said announcing his presence that did scare her a little which he did know as she jumps.

"Oh Geoffrey, you scared me." She told him and after he apologized, and she caught her breath she asks him "What do you know about this book?"

"Well, a long time ago the people of the world would honour the Gods. There was Zeus, the king of all the Gods and Goddesses always seen with his thunderbolt. And Poseidon the king of the waters and horses always with his trident. And Hades the keeper of the underworld and many more. Why do you ask Athena." Geoffrey told her.

"No reason just asking." She said not wanting to tell a close friend of King Uther the truth as not even Athena knew the truth. She then asked, "May I take this?" to which Geoffrey simply nodded his head. As she left the covering she wore for the day to hide the markings came loose and before she could cover them back up Geoffrey saw the little lightning bolt just under her neck. She turned and smiled at the keeper of the library and he simply did the same as the women left the space but in his mind, he was thinking of something much more dangerous. 'How could she have gotten those markings when the Gods have been gone for over thousands of years.' The man would not say a thing to the King as if he was right then Athena was much more then a just some girl knights found in the woods. He walked back to his desk and thought, 'if she did have those markings and I am right then she is going to need lots of help in life' he then made a vow, one that could get him killed 'if or when Athena need help I will be right by her side to guild her and help as much as I can."

Outside the library Athena was leaning on the wall just knowing, just having that feeling, that the world is going to change, just how much she did not know.


	9. Books and walking don't belong together

As Merlin was helping Arthur put on his armour in the Training grounds just before the tournament, Athena was walking to the tournament grounds with her new book in hand reading about all the different Gods and Goddesses and what their markings are which, as she and Arthur found some time ago, are on her back in a line. There is a God or a Goddesses for everything, the moon, the sun, hunting, Arthur would like that one she thinks', there is even one for love.

As she continued to read, she did not know that she was already in the Tournament Grounds, well that was until she ran into one of the many visiting Knights. His cloth was yellow, and his shield had three snakes on it. "Oh, I'm so sorry sir. I was not looking where I was going." She told him closing the book and looking at the knight, he was handsome but not as handsome as Arthur.

"Oh, its no bother my lady. If someone as beautiful as you come's crashing into me I will welcome it." The Knight said and it made her both blush and laugh. And she was about to reply till they heard one of her many adopted brothers call her name. "Athena"

Athena turned to see sir Leon, her favourite big brother. "Yes brother?" she said.

"Come on the tournament is about to start." He said both waiting for her and wanting her to get away from the Knight. She turned back to the yellow cloth Knight and said good-bye before leaving with her brother.

A little while later she found Guinevere and Morgana sitting excitedly in the stands of the tournament grounds and goes to sit by them just as the competitors enter the arena. Uther struts past the front line of knights and stands in his royal box saying something that both excites the Knights and everyone in the stands.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." The servants in the royal box open a box that contains the 1,000 gold pieces then Uther continues. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd's cheer and the Knights exit the arena; however, one Knight is stopped by the king before he can leave, and that knight is Arthur. "I trust you will make me proud," Uther tells him as he slaps his back, but all this does is put more pressure on Arthur.

Guards take Arthur's and the other visiting Knight's capes, then the Knights and prince put on here helmets. As this goes on the crowd cheers and Athena and Guinevere whoop very un-ladylike, not that they are ladies. Morgana gives them a look and they all laugh as Arthur and one of the Knights get ready to fight.

The fight does not last long as the visiting Knight was trying to show off and was not very good at it, and so Arthur won the fight and the crowd cheers for their prince and Athena cheers for her friend.

More Knight's fight and more Knights either win or lose one such winner being the Knight Valiant. However, as he fights both Arthur and Merlin watch as well as the people just watching the tournament. As Valiant leave's the arena he stops near Arthur and Merlin. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" He tells Arthur. To which Arthur simply says 'likewise'. Valiant then says how he hopes to see Arthur at the reception and then leaves with his servant.

Merlin expressing how creepy he thinks Valiant is to which both Merlin and Arthur snorts at then as Arthur is feeling like he is bonding in some way with Merlin he says something to worse the mood "Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail.".

...

When the first round of fighting is over, and the night turned into day all the Knights meet in the Throne room to met King Uther and the Lady Morgana.

As the Knights greeted the pair, Morgana and Athena, Morgana being in a darker dress then she usually wears and Athena being in a white and dark blue dress with a blueberry like flower crown and dark blue lace flat shoes, this being the same outfit she was wearing before. And as Morgana and Athena stood side by side with no Gwen as she was helping her father with the blacksmith as more knights bring more work and while they are grateful for the work it was too much for one man to handle, they talked about all the different knights, mostly about how handsome they looked or how good they fight.

"Oh, come on Athena, what Knight do you like the most?" Morgana asked trying to get some gossip as she was getting bored by the whole ordeal.

"Ok maybe him." She said as she pointed to Valiant as he was coming down the line. "He is cute I guess."

"Oh Athena, good pick he is more than just cute. He is hot." Morgana told her smile as Athena's face redden. "But in your eyes as hot as Arthur." She says smirking already knowing the answer.

"Oh shh, Morgana, he's coming," Athena said as Valiant made his way to the king.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord," Valiant says to the King bowing in respect.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style." The King said as Valiant and him shaking hands.

"Well, as My Lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced.'" Valiant told the King repeating his words back to him.

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward." Uther says and he moves the Knight over to where Morgana and Athena were. Valiant bows to Morgana and places a kiss her hand as he then looks at Athena at Morgana's side and does the same.

"My Lady," He says to Morgana then turns to Athena "My Lady Athena its good to see you again."

"Well, at least now I don't have a book in my hand and am running into big man," When Athena realized what she said her face become a flame and she lowered her head and said, "and I'm not a lady."

When valiant saw her blush, he laughed then looked at Morgana to which she started a conversation "I saw you competing today." She said with a smile.

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast." Valiant said not really asking without a question but telling her as if he knew he was going to win without question.

"That's correct," Morgana replied still with her smile as she is beginning to like this Knight even if it is only to see Arthur lose.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." The Knight said to which Morgana nods and he nods back, he then looked at Athena and smiled. He then turned back to the Lady Morgana and said, "My Lady." Valiant then walks over to shake the hands with the other knights as Morgana and Athena watch him.

After more knights and more talking to people, Athena and Morgana don't care for, Arthur finally got to greet his father, Morgana and the love of his life. Arthur bows to his father in respect to which king Uther simply said 'Arthur' and Arthur simply said 'Father'. Arthur looks over at Valiant just to see him having a good time with 'his' knights before walking over to both Morgana and Athena.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." Said Morgana looking at Arthur not really caring for him.

"They're not the only ones." The prince said looking at Morgana as she looks at Valiant, he then looks at Athena just to see her looking at him and he breathes a sigh of relief as his love is not looking at another man.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Morgana said and as she is not looking at Athena to see her looking at Arthur, she does not realize that what she is saying to Arthur hold nothing.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of as" and Arthur leans into both Morgana and Athena "My love is looking at me and as not stopped." As Arthur says this he has a cocky smile on his face and Athena go bright red then ducks her head to hind her blush to which Arthur laughs some but not much so to not draw attention then Arthur walks on and Morgana starts to talk to Athena in a low voice.

"Really you just couldn't give me this." Morgana tells Athena not really mad at her she is more amused than anything.

"I'm sorry Morgana." Athena says, "He is just, well he is Arthur."

"So are you finally admitting your feeling for him." Morgana said to which Athena, realizing what's happening, pales.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Morgana," Athena says starting to walk away. Then Morgana starts to laugh, and she does not laugh quietly.


End file.
